


Visitor

by assez



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, Romance, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-19
Updated: 2017-01-19
Packaged: 2018-09-18 13:46:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9387839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/assez/pseuds/assez





	

He opened the door.  
\- Do you know what time it is?  
\- You are right - I am wrong. I shouldn't have come. I will go, he stammered and turned away. He wasn't prepared, not yet, to become a fool. No, not yet.  
\- Stay.  
The order resonated throughout the hall.  
What did he just said...? Why shoul he -? Why -?  
The door swung open. The blackness of the room behind the man inviting - promising - even tempting. He was scared.  
\- What you do is up to you, told the deep voice.  
What I do is up to me, repeated Harry for himself, but I should stay? That didn't make any sense. He looked up in the face framed by black hairs. The problem was - he didn't see anything. Snape was hidden in the dark now.  
\- But I should stay? asked Harry hesitantly.  
\- You should not be here in the first place but since you are, why don't you tell me what you are doing here?  
\- I got lost, mumbled Harry.  
\- Ah-hah.  
And was't that creepy, the dissmisive tone of the ah-hah sound?  
\- You seem to get lost quite often. Seven hundred and thirty nights in a row.  
Harry was aghast - no - disgusted!  
\- You knew, he hissed accusingly. He felt hurt.  
\- I got tired, answered Snape.  
I hate you. He didn't say that. He just stared with a mix of disbelief and longing - how he longed to hurt Snape. Maybe even tear of all of his hair then continue with his head.  
\- For you information...  
The cheek! - to interrupt his thoughts - very personal, deep and spiteful, the only way revenge could be done on Snape - by saying - hey! Snape hasn't even finished what he wanted to say yet. He hated him. He wasn't even allowed to hate him for what he said, so he could hate him only because he wanted to say something Harry already knew he doesn't want to listen to -  
\- ...it would be much safer to try to coninue with this intensive activity of thinking you are not used to in this chair.  
He let him come and go for two - FUCKING - YEARS! He knew!  
\- The hall is cold, he concluded and sounded like: don't make a fool of me, I know the invitation is not for my convenience.  
\- Draught is not healthy.  
I despise you, answered Harry and stormed in.  
\- Alas. I think the best of you, Mr. Potter, answered Snape and closed the door.


End file.
